legobattlefandomcom-20200214-history
Benny vs. AntiMatter
Amset-Ra: Welcome to Amset-Ra's Fighting Pyramid! This is the first battle of the first season here, and I am so excited! Two of 2014's fighters are… Dr. Inferno: Um, Amset-Ra? Amset-Ra: What is it? Dr. Inferno: AntiMatter is a 2015 minifigure. Amset-Ra: …Oh. Dr. Inferno: In the red corner is everyone's favorite 1980-something spaceman, Benny! Amset-Ra: Hey Ogel, I have a feeling I know what he's about to say. Ogel: Me too. Benny: Spaceship spaceship SPACESHIP!!! Amset-Ra and Ogel: I KNEW IT! Dr. Inferno: So you read Professor Hale's latest mystery story? Amset-Ra: Nah. Benny: I read it, and I can't believe that- Axel Storm: DON'T SAY IT! Benny: -did it. Axel Storm: Phew! Amset-Ra: Get on with it, Ferno! Dr. Inferno: I WAS NOT CREATED IN A HERO FACTORY! In the blue corner- Faint! AntiMatter: DID YOU KNOW THAT I CREATED THE PORTAL OF ATLANTIS? Axel Storm: Um… You did? AntiMatter: YES. BUT IT BACKFIRED AND IT LED TO A BEAUTIFUL CITY INSTEAD OF MY LAIR. PREPARE YOURSELF, ASTRO BOY! Benny: Yeah! I watched that movie and it was- Amset-Ra: On with it, Surge! Dr. Inferno: …Ugh. Axel? Axel Storm: AntiMatter for sure! AntiMatter: AN EXCELLENT CHOICE, DIVER. NOW JOIN ME IN THE FIGHT AGAINST THIS PATHETIC LOSER. Axel Storm: No way! I'm not interfering. AntiMatter: THEN BECOME ONE WITH THE PORTAL. WWWWHHHHHHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOSSSSSHHHH!!! Axel Storm: WHHOOOOOOAAAAAAHHHH!!! Poof! Amset-Ra: Now, Evo! Dr. Inferno: …Ugh. Ogel? Ogel: Fight. RING RING RING! Helena Skvalling: Hello? Amset-Ra: What was the deal with the bell, Rocka? Dr. Inferno: …Ugh. Dunno. Benny: Watch this! I can build a spaceship! Audience: WE KNOW! CLICKCLICKCLICKCLICKCLICK… Dr. Inferno: And Benny starts by building a spaceship. Amset-Ra: That was obvious, Breez. Dr. Inferno: …Ugh. Amset-Ra: Hey Ogel, what kind of spaceship is that? Ogel: That's the Space Police flagship, the Galactic Enforcer. Amset-Ra: Oh. On with it, Bulk! Dr. Inferno: '''Benny has called Emmet, Wyldstyle, and Unikitty to join him! '''Amset-Ra: No outsiders allowed! And keep announcing, Nex. Emmet, Wyldstyle, and Unikitty: Awww… Dr. Inferno: … AntiMatter: YOUR PUNY SPACESHIP IS ONLY A MERE TOY. ZAP! SMMAAASSHHH! Dr. Inferno: AntiMatter has zapped the Galactic Enforcer into pieces! Amset-Ra: 'We know, Stringer '''Dr. Inferno: '… '''Benny: NOOO! SPACESHIP SPACESHIP SPACESHIIIIIP!! AntiMatter: THE PERFECT OPPORTUNITY. WHOOOOOOSH! AntiMatter: WHERE DID THAT KID GO?! Benny: Behind you! Shove! AntiMatter: WHOOOOAAAAaaaaa… Dr. Inferno: In a surprising turn of events, Benny ran behind him and shoved him into his own portal. Ogel: And the winn— Amset-Ra: Wait! AntiMatter: I HAVE YOU NOW. WHOMP! Toss! Benny: WHOOOOAAAAASPACESHIPOOOOAAAAAaaaaaa… Poof! Ogel: And the winner is… AntiMatter! Dr. Inferno: '''AntiMatter somehow went ''through ''his portal instead of into it, landed on Benny, and chucked him into the portal. '''AntiMatter: MY VICTORY WAS INSURED. Dr. Inferno: Who insured it? AntiMatter: GEICO. NOT REALLY, IT WAS ME. Amset-Ra: Don't ask foolish questions, Stormer! Dr. Inferno: You saved that name for last? Amset-Ra: '(w''hispering) Ogel, I've run out of Hero Factory names. '''Ogel: (whispering) Try BIONICLE names. Amset-Ra: Yes, I did save that name for last, Toa Hordika! Faint! Amset-Ra: I think he's had enough names for one day. Hey Axel, you almost didn't guess right! THWACK! Manta Warrior: I am not Axel, I am Sting Rayzor! Ogel: Um… End transmission… See the Fighter Rankings as of this battle. How much did you enjoy Benny vs. AntiMatter? 1 (Least) 2 3 4 5 6 7 8 9 10 (Most) Category:Season 1 Category:Round 1 Battles